


What Is There To Do?

by anxiousravenclaw



Series: It Touches Everyone Differently [7]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Canon Divergence - Post-Avengers (2012), Discovery, Gen, Implied/Referenced Mind Control, Implied/Referenced Torture, Pregnant Loki (Marvel), Prisoner Loki (Marvel), Unhappy Clint Barton, Worried Thor (Marvel), not what anyone was expecting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:55:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24874996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anxiousravenclaw/pseuds/anxiousravenclaw
Summary: Loki's secret is no longer a secret and no one was at all prepared for this of all things. Thor is concerned, most of the Avengers have questions, Loki is pissed, and no one can find Clint.
Relationships: Clint Barton & Natasha Romanov, Clint Barton & Thor, Clint Barton/Loki, Loki & Thor (Marvel), Thor & Avengers Team
Series: It Touches Everyone Differently [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1509710
Comments: 24
Kudos: 110





	What Is There To Do?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't originally plan for this to have more then one chapter but as I was writing it I realized it would work better if there were two chapters. It will be a while until the second chapter is up but I hope everyone enjoys this chapter and that you're all staying safe and please, if you have to go outside, wear a mask 😷

A decision had been made and Thor wasn't as pleased by it as he should have been.

Thor had demanded that Loki be looked at by someone here, Bruce Banner had volunteered as he didn't think bringing someone else in was a good idea. And they had only agreed when Thor had threatened to break Loki out and bring him back to Asgard for their healers to look over his brother. It was a bittersweet win as he still wanted to bring Loki home.

This was the best he could do for his brother at the moment.

Loki was sleeping in his cell. Actually sleeping and not just feigning in order to ignore him. Loki was pale, much paler then was usual for him. And even though he was sleeping he seemed tired still, duller. He didn't look _well._ And Thor should have been the one to notice.

Loki's hands were resting on top of his stomach. Thor pulled out the chain he needed to connect Loki's manacled hands together. Loki could not be trusted. Thor couldn't help but think it would be easier if he stayed asleep but Loki always was a light sleeper. Thor grabs one of Loki's wrists and he feels the moment Loki jerks awake and stiffens at his touch.

"It's just me, brother," Thor says in an effort to comfort Loki. But Loki has been rejecting Thor's attempts at comfort since before his imprisonment.

"What are you doing?" Loki hisses at him and pulls his free hand back but Thor reaches for it and easily grabs hold of Loki's wrist and attaches the chain to both of Loki's manacles. Loki looks absolutely livid, but the look is somewhat dulled by the glassiness in his eyes.

Thor pulled Loki up by the chain, steadying him when he appears to wobble on his feet a bit. Loki can't help it, his head started to spin and he shakes his head a little in an attempt to clear his head. Thor pulls Loki closer towards him and he tries to pull away again, an uneasiness spreading throughout him. "Stop," Loki demands, "you didn't answer me. Why did you add chains to my already bound hands?"

Thor's sigh sounds slightly unhappy and there's a tightness around his eyes when he turns to face Loki. "I'm taking you to be examined. I should have done that sooner but I didn't think we'd be here much longer. I was hoping we'd be on Asgard by now."

Loki had stopped listening after Thor said "examined". Loki's hands automatically went to his stomach and he quickly pulled them away. Did Thor know? How?

No. Thor couldn't know. Not about the thing growing inside him. This wouldn't be his reaction to _that._ Loki took another step back, the chain clanking with his every move. Thor didn't release his grip on the chain.

"I don't need to be examined." Loki said. "Take these chains off and leave me be." Thor shook his head. Loki bared his teeth and hissed out, "You cannot force me. I do not want or need to be examined. I do not want this, Thor."

"You are our prisoner, Loki," Loki bristled at the reminder, "and your well being is our responsibility and-"

"My well being was never your concern before and there is _nothing_ wrong with me now! Take the chains off!"

"You aren't eating!" Thor was shouting now. "You have been throwing away all of the food I have brought you! If that isn't some sign of some illness or of an internal injury then you better tell me now why you aren't eating and why you haven't bothered to tell me."

"I _have_ been eating-"

"Not," Thor interrupted pointing out towards one of the walls, "according to those."

Thor was glaring at Loki, so Loki glared back at him. He had no idea what Thor was talking about and, against his better judgement, looked towards where Thor was pointing and saw it. He can't believe he forgot about the possibility that he was being watched. He should have. 

But Thor has only now realized that. Loki may be locked up, as Thor so kindly reminded him, but he knows several days have passed. They're not keeping such a close watch over him.

They don't need to. They've already beaten him.

Loki turns his face away from Thor. "I refused to be examined. As for why I'm not eating, it doesn't matter. Just take the chain off and leave. Or leave the damn chain on if you want, just get out of my sight."

"You always have to make everything so difficult." Thor muttered. Loki bit back the retort he wanted to say only to let out a sharp yelp when he felt something sharp pierce his arm. He looked down to see that Thor had stuck him with a needle.

"What did you.." Loki started to sway, "... do..."

Thor caught Loki as he started to fall. He felt too thin,

* * *

Tony and Bruce were ready when Thor entered the infirmary with Loki unconscious in his arms.

"How long is that drug going to last?" Tony asked Bruce while Thor placed Loki on an examination table.

"Long enough," Bruce answered, putting on some gloves, "have Jarvis do a scan on Loki while I draw some blood."

"Blood?" Thor straightened up. "You said nothing about getting some of Loki's blood."

"I'm just going to have a look at it, Thor. Our blood usually carries information on what's going on with our bodies. I'm not going to do anything else with his blood and I won't let it out of my sight." Bruce promised but Thor still wasn't happy about it. Because he knew that if Loki knew they had gotten a sample of his blood he would not be happy. Blood was used in magic.

"Jarvis is done with the scan." Tony said and brought the results up on the screen for Bruce to look over. "And didn't you say you were going to try and talk to Loki into agreeing to this before drugging him?" He asked Thor.

"I tried, he just kept insisting that nothing was wrong with him and that he didn't want to be examined." Thor kept his eyes on Loki. 

"He might have a point there," Tony said. "We can't really make him eat if he doesn't want to but we can still look at him to give you peace of mind. You and Barton." Thor frowned at Tony but said nothing. 

It had been Clint and Natasha that had discovered that Loki was disposing his food instead of eating it. It was also those two that had informed him and the others and suggested that we should have a look at Loki. To see if there was something keeping Loki from wanting to eat. Clint himself had mentioned that during the invasion when Loki had him under his control that Loki didn't eat unless pushed. It was Clint that seemed to have some concern over Loki's well fare, and Thor didn't know what to make of it.

He knew he had no reason to favor Loki, and every reason to hate him. And yet there were those rare moments when Clint would show his concern. Moments when he would approach Thor and ask him about Loki. At first Thor thought Clint Barton wanted to be positive that Loki wouldn't be able to escape, why else would he ask questions? But they were never the questions Thor expected.

"Looks like nothing is wrong with him," Bruce's voice interrupted Thor's thoughts and he looked up to see Bruce still studying the scan that Jarvis had done earlier. Every now and then he reached up to the screen to enlarge an image of Loki's bones and organs. "At least nothing that would affect his appetite. No internal injuries, no ruptures, and his stomach looks fine. Everything inside looks fine."

"Probably just not happy with the food and is throwing a diva tantrum." Tony stretched and walked over towards Bruce to have a look at the scans himself. "Nothing we can do about that, just gotta wait him out. He'll give in and eat something but, for now, this isn't our problem to deal with anymore."

Bruce gave a shrug as he kept looking at the scans and Thor felt both relieved and annoyed. Of course this was simply Loki being difficult and another way for him to reject Thor's help. Loki could never just stop with his games.

Tony let out a long whistle and said, "You really gave him a beating, didn't you Brucie."

"We were trying to stop him from taking over our world," Bruce sounded slightly defensive but not entirely apologetic and Thor couldn't really blame him for that so he mostly stayed silent and watched for any signs that Loki might be waking up. None of them knew how long that drug was supposed to keep him unconscious. "Besides, Bruce continued, "he got back on his feet pretty quickly with just scraps and bruises."

"Not according to these," Tony pointed towards the scans, "gave him a couple broken bruises. I'm kind of amazed there weren't any other internal injuries to go with those."

"Those are old breaks," Bruce argued, "none of these were recent."

"How old? We know both Reindeer Games and Point Break heal fast. For all we know these were from the Hulk."

"Thor?" Bruce called without looking up, "can you answer Tony's questions about these breaks?"

Thor stepped away from Loki's unconscious form and went to stand beside Tony who was still studying the screen. Jarvis's voice cut in to inform Bruce that Loki's blood results have just come and Bruce went to go look at those leaving just Thor and Tony with the scans. Thor never showed much interest in the healing arts back on Asgard, but he and his friends have all made several trips to the healing chambers and Thor had seen their healers with their soul forges to have some knowledge. This scan was slightly primitive compared to the soul forges but he had no difficulty reading them, what he saw made him frown.

There were too many old breaks, healed and slightly scarred, but old, Most of the breaks appeared to be on Loki's left hand, several of his ribs, right knee, left shoulder, and several cracks throughout his arms and legs. But Thor didn't know when those breaks happened.

There were a few moments when Loki ended up in the healing chambers with injuries but they were mostly superficial wounds. There was that one incident when he first started training with a sword that Loki had sprained his wrist, but broken bones were mainly injuries other warriors got, including Volstagg and Sif, but not Loki. Loki had never broken a bone on Asgard. But these couldn't have been from the Hulk, they were too healed. It had been over a week. Sif's arm took a month...

"These are old injuries..." Thor whispered. Tony seemed to hear him for he looked at Thor out of the corner of his eye but didn't say anything. Just frowned deeply.

"Well, this is odd." Bruce muttered to himself but both Thor and Tony were still able to see him. Before either of them could ask them what was odd Bruce kept muttering to himself. "Everything here looks fine, nothing seems odd, other then his blood count is a bit low, but that's to be expected. A bit dehydrated and low on iron, and... that can't be right."

"What can't be?" Thor and Tony asked in unison.

Bruce ignored them both and said, "Jarvis, can you run the blood test again and read out the results for me? Something must have gone wrong, or I'm just misreading something. This isn't my field of expertise."

"As you wish, Dr Banner." Came Jarvis's calm voice

"What's wrong?" Thor asked while Tony took the paper with Loki's blood results to have a look at.

"Nothing, just a mistake. Did you look at the evidence of breaks on Loki's body scans?"

Thor nodded. "Yes, I did and those breaks are too old for them to have healed during Loki's imprisonment here. We heal fast, but not that fast. But..."

"Is there something else wrong?" Bruce asked, more curious then concerned.

"Loki never once broke a bone back home on Asgard, other then his nose that one time he got caught in a fight with a sparring partner. But just his nose and a mild sprain in his wrist. Those other breaks, I don't know where they came from but it didn't happen of Asgard or here on Midgard."

Bruce rubbed his chin, seeming deep in thought for a while before asking Thor, "Didn't you say he had been gone, or I guess missing, for a year? Could it have happened then?"

Thor grimaced. It most likely could have happened then and Thor didn't particularly like the implication there but he now had new questions to ask Loki once he woke up. And he _will_ get answers this time.

"I have the blood results back for you Dr Banner." Jarvis's voice cut in. "There doesn't seem to have been any mistake in the results. They show a low level of iron, a lower blood count, signs of dehydration, and I am also monitoring a slightly high heartbeat. It would also appear that Prince Loki is pregnant."

Silence. Complete silence.

"I'm sorry, Jarvis, but what did you just say?" Tony asked Jarvis while Bruce said, "That can't be right at all," Bruce grabbed the blood results back from Tony to look them over, "is it possible Loki was able to mess with the blood test even while unconscious?" 

"If he did that will be one hell of a prank." Tony muttered.

Bruce shook his head, put the paper down, and took his glasses off to pinch the bridge of his nose. Letting out a long sigh Bruce said, "Whatever the reason, I think it's safe to say we can just ignore that blunder-"

"I hate to interrupt, Dr Banner, but there is no mistake with the results. I've checked them repeatedly and I get the same results each time. And seeing as how Prince Loki didn't expect a medical examination I do not think he was able to tamper with it."

Tony huffed. "Jarvis, if you gotta know that _Loki_ cannot get pregnant."

"Perhaps we should ask Prince Thor." Jarvis suggested.

"Oh come on, Jarvis," Tony argued, "there's no reason to ask. It was just some mistake, probably gotta replace some shoddy equipment and give you an upgrade because there's no way Loki is pregnant. Right, Thor...?"

Thor had his back to Tony and Bruce both. His hand was hovering just over Loki's lower belly. He never learned how to use what magic he had, never bothered with it, but he still had some control over it. It was part of who he was, just as much as his thunder was.

 _"You're not just a god of thunder, Thor,"_ his mother use to say when she tried to get him to practice and hone this type of magic, _"y_ _ou are also a god of fertility. This magic is part of you, always will be, and it won't go away even if you wish it to."_

His mother was right of course, and he was using it now, sending small tendrils of his magic into Loki to search for the truth. It took a while, and it was faint, very faint, but it was there. The faintest burst of a forming life residing in his little brother.

 _Oh Loki...._ Thor thought sadly as he pulled his hand away, pulling a stop to his rarely used magic.

"Thor? Buddy?" 

"Jarvis speaks the truth," Thor said solemnly, "as does the results of whatever blood test you did on Loki." Thor turned to look his two friends in the eye. "My brother appears to be pregnant."


End file.
